


Dancing in the Rain

by WinterCoffee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCoffee/pseuds/WinterCoffee
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt "unending rain"
Relationships: Drusilla/Spike (BtVS)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Dancing in the Rain

"Look Spike, it's raining." Drusilla had found the bathroom shower and was currently standing in it, fully dressed. She held her arms out and threw her head back and slowly spun around. "I'm dancing. My sisters and I went to pick flowers and the rain came and we danced. Come dance with me Spike. The rain is warm and the sun is shining. My sisters don't dance anymore."

Spike shrugged and slipped off his coat and boots and climbed in. They were making a mess but the owners weren't in a position to complain. "I'll always dance with you love."


End file.
